


Injured

by Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness



Category: Casualty (TV), Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness/pseuds/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness
Summary: Dom get's attacked on his way home from work. He ends up in ED being treated by his boyfriend and the mysterious Dr. Keogh.





	Injured

It had been a bad idea to walk home, Dom had known that, muggings had been going on in the area. Dom was in one of those frames of mind, were it wouldn't happen to him. It happened to others. Unfortunately he was mugged by 2 guys. They stole his phone, though that hadn't been enough for the masked men. He'd also attempted to put up a fight. Dom was knocked to the ground, kicked in the ribs and hit his head on the way down. The muggers ran off, leaving Dom groaning on the floor. After some period of time Dom opened his eyes, cursing as he tried to move. His ribs and head hurt, but he knew he couldn't call for help. He was only a few minutes from the hospital. He got up, cursing as he remembered the bruises left by Isaac. Supporting his ribs as best he could, and ignoring the headache forming in his his head, he dragged himself to his feet and slowly began making his way to the hospital. He walked slowly, trying not to jar his ribs. He didn't think anything was broken but their was a persistent pain. As he arrived he saw Lofty outside with a slightly older man. Lofty was gesturing wildly and the man was looking at him, hands on his hips though Dom couldn't tell the expression of the older man. It was then that Lofty looked past the man and saw him. Dom was already a little unsteady on his feet   
"Dylan, get a chair" Lofty called out as he approached Dom.   
"Dom?!?" Lofty exclaimed once he was close enough, running the rest of the way and meeting Dom   
"Hey what happened?" Lofty questioned supporting Dom's weight at Dylan brought a wheelchair.  
"Here sit down" Lofty instructed   
Dom sat in the chair, Dylan looked expectantly at him.   
"I was mugged... They... Kicked me in the ribs and I fell banging my head" Dom answered  
"OK" Dylan said "Name?"   
"Dominic Copeland" He answered   
Dylan didn't blink or say a word, he merely looked at Dom as one would a patient. Maybe Lofty hadn’t told Dylan they were a couple.   
"Ben let's get him in, X rayed and get his head seen to" Dylan instructed the nurse   
"Does it hurt anywhere else?" Lofty asked concerned doing a quick survey  
"No I don't think anything is broken" Dom answered as Lofty took over pushing the chair from Dylan. Dylan didn't comment and followed.

They arrived at ED Noel checked Dom in, before Dylan instructed Lofty to take Dom to cubicles and do a few checks in him. Dom removed his shirt and Dylan checked for any external bumps. He saw some bruising which caused Dom to look away, and Lofty to gently place a hand on his shoulder. Lofty did all his checks, keeping his interactions with Dom as if he was a patient rather than a boyfriend. When Dylan was satisfied, Lofty wheeled him to X Ray. When they were on their way to X-ray Dom spoke   
"Your quiet, do um.. People know about us?" Dom asked   
"Only Robyn, so the whole department probably knows" Said Lofty lightly "I don't mind people knowing, it's just I like to keep personal and private life separate at work. Anyway why did you walk back on your own?"   
"Needed some fresh air, I had a tough shift" Dom confessed   
"Oh... I'm sorry" Lofty said as they arrived at X Ray. X Ray was completed quickly. They then went for a CT at Lofty’s insistence, He called down to Dylan who reluctantly agreed, choosing not to argue with the nurse. He’d learnt that never worked in his favour. Dom was taken back down to ED and arrived at the cubicle again.   
"Dylan was generous allowing a nurse to take me rather than a porter" Dom commented   
"He knows" Answered Lofty "It's why he didn't kick up a fuss"   
"Oh..." Dom began   
"I like him to hear things from me, rather than anyone else" Lofty answered  
Dom sensed a story there but didn't ask, instead watching Lofty move around the cubicle.   
Lofty continued to check on patients and new arrivals, periodically checking on Dom until his results came back. Dom didn't mind. He knew Lofty was working, the fast pace of ED a few years ago might have engaged him, but as he watched the doctors running around, and the "Treat and street" ethos that was even more so than AAU, it gave him an appreciation for his ward, and even an appreciation of Lofty's ability to keep up with everything including irritated doctors, thought Lofty didn’t seem bothered by a certain irritated doctor.   
Dylan returned as Lofty was doing another set of observations on Dom.   
"Anything unusual?" Dylan asked   
"Everything seems OK" Lofty said   
"X-Ray came back clear, just bruising to the chest area which should go down with rest... I see from your notes you've had bruised ribs before....so same treatment. The Head CT Nurse Chiltern insisted on as a precaution has come back clear however you need to inform someone if you feel sick or dizzy. Right, doesn't look like you'll need stitches with the wound, just some sterile strips please Nurse Chiltern. Have you go anyone to go home to?" Dylan asked   
"Not at the moment" Dom answered  
"Well we need to keep you in for a few hours to monitor the head wound, as you have no one to go home to. However should your partner be ready to collect you in a few hours, and you'll be closely monitored. You can go home" Dylan finished with a raised eyebrow at Lofty, causing him to smile.   
Lofty dressed Dom's head wound, his hands gentle and kind. Once finished Lofty went to tend to his other patients for the remainder of the shift. Dylan and Lofty both appeared to be on cubicles this shift. Dom heard them with the patient next to him. They were obviously trying to diagnose the woman. Dylan was asking lots of questions and sounded puzzled with all the answers.   
“Dr. Keogh will help figure it out, his like the Sherlock of the medical world” Lofty said confidently  
"For the love of... We are not a double act" Dylan was heard to answer making the woman next to him chuckle  
“Oh I thought we made a great Watson and Sherlock” Lofty answered back   
“Give me...” Dylan was heard to mutter  
“Just like old times” Lofty said and Dom could hear the smile on Lofty’s face  
“Just because your doing overtime...” Dylan answered “...sorry so no previous falls or trips? No injuries that could have caused these problems?”  
“None...although I haven’t been eating much recently” The women said   
“Define ‘much’” Dylan asked   
“Well I’ve not been hungry” The woman answered “I’ve been really bloated, I mean I’ve drunk water but the idea of food just makes my stomach churn.  
“Right, Ben do Blood sugar level test ASAP” Dylan said   
Lofty appeared and smiled at Dom before walking past and getting what was required. He retuned minutes later and walked into cubicles   
They continued to do their tests quietly, and Dom couldn’t hear them any more. They walked out 5 minutes later chatting at the nurses station near Dom’s bed.  
“Why do people not tell the truth, it would be so much easier” Dylan said “Think I’ll have to refer her”  
“Generally people are scared of someone passing judgement” Lofty answered “Or admitting they were wrong”  
“See, you should have gone into psychology not general surgery. You’d be a great psyche nurse” Dylan said “Or counsellor”  
“I had thought about it, but when I returned, Keller was the only place with a vacancy...and then well I grew to love it” Lofty answered   
“Are you sure that all you love about it?” Dylan enquired knowingly  
“Well there are other perks, but I plan to keep a look out, you know” Lofty answered confidently “I love nursing but sometimes I think I am ready to be challenged”  
“Do that, or you could come back to ED?” Dylan suggested   
“I like doing over time, but the wards are were I can really focus on the patients, which is why I went into nursing. ED is great for over time and to keep my skills fresh. Maybe I will speak to someone about trying different things around the hospital in the future”  
“Do that, and if you, well need a reference from a consultant, then you can use me. I don’t want you to waste your skills or I am sure Dr. Levey will happily help you” Dylan said “But I learnt from last time that I pushed you too hard. Do it when your ready. I’ve definitely learnt that you can’t do anything until you are ready”  
“Wise words” Lofty answered “Right my shift is over. I Should go and see if my boyfriend is ready”  
“Discharge papers are ready to go, you know the score...and think about what I said OK?” Dylan queried  
“Of course. Thanks Dylan” Lofty said with a smile   
Lofty went to get his stuff from the staffroom smiling at the magnet still on Dylan’s locker.   
“So ready to go Mr. Copeland? I hear your boyfriend is waiting to take you home.” Lofty asked   
“That I am nurse Chiltern” Dom said with a smile getting into the chair Lofty had wheeled in   
“A precaution” He said wheeling Dom out “So how is your boyfriend going to look after you tonight?”  
“Well he could start with a shoulder massage, followed by a foot rub, maybe a warm bath with takeaway food and a film” Lofty laughed and nodded as he walked past Dylan.  
“Of course he can’t leave you on your own, you’ll need to be supervised all night” Lofty replied.   
“That’s a shame, I really wanted a bath on my own...” Dom said cheekily  
As they continued their conversation, Dylan shook his head in a little bit of wonder and amusement. They seemed like an odd pair.

The End


End file.
